23 Transformer Crossovers
by Dragonrider2203
Summary: 23 very short cross-overs with Transformers. Mainly movieverse, but with some other characters. Have a go at guessing the cross-overs, answers will be up in a day or so.
1. Crossovers

**This is something that I've seen for other universes. The idea of this fic is that there are 23 very short cross-overs with transformers below. If you're feeling bored, try to guess what universe each is and send it to me in a review. I'll put up the answers in a day or so, along with those who guessed it correctly.**

**Disclaimer: All characters etc are property of their respective owners; I'm just playing with them.**

1.

Starscream: "And how long have you been training to be a prat?"

Megatron: "You can't talk to me like that!"

Starscream: "Sorry, how long have you been training to be a prat, _my lord_?"

***

2.

"You is saying you is a vampire that does glitter in the sunshine?" Skids asked the stranger.

"Yes" the man replied.

The minor twins exchanged a look, then burst out laughing.

***

3.

"EXTERMIN...!"

"Eww! Sideswipe, get it off!" Sunstreaker said, scraping at the bottom of his foot.

***

4.

_At least it didn't explode_ Wheeljack thought as he chased after the creatures, armour glittering in the light; the light shining from the swirling ball of glass-like shards in the corner.

***

5.

"Megatron, you killed my father!"

"No Bumblebee, I am your father!"

***

6.

"We're outside the government, beyond the police, tracking down alien life on earth..."

"Well, you don't seem to be doing a very good job" said a voice from under the hood of the black SUV.

***

7.

"The storms are going to start a new ice age," Optimus said gravely.

The other mechs were silent for a moment, before Jolt shouted out.

"Snowball fight!"

***

8.

Optimus: "Red Alert, if you are going to take that alt-mode on this planet, it has to be gold, bronze, brown, green or blue. A red dragon stands out a bit too much."

***

9.

"She is tolerable I suppose," Ironhide said to Ratchet, pointedly looking away from Chromia. "But not good enough to tempt me."

***

10.

"Avada kedavara!"

Silverbolt looked down at the funny-looking human.

"Was that supposed to hurt?"

***

11.

"My name is Sam. I can't tell you my last name, or even where I live. If I did, the Decepticons might find us. And if they do, it will be the end..."

***

12.

"Umm Hound? What is that?" Jolt asked, looking down at the small, blue, winged creature hiding behind Hound's foot.

"Well, you know that blue stone I found in the forest the other day?"

***

13.

"A good rifleman can fire 3 rounds a minute in any weather" the man said.

"Well, I can fire over 100 pulses a minute" Bluestreak replied.

***

14.

Will Lennox stared wide-eyed at the rippling glass of water for a moment, before wisely dodging into a nearby room as the metal T-rex raced through the corridor where he just stood.

***

15.

Barricade was rather surprised when the human he was tormenting sprouted claws, and cut off the mech's hand.

***

16.

"How you doin'?" Jazz asked the newest femme.

***

17.

"One mech to rule them all, one mech to find them, one mech to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them," Megatron repeated the poem gleefully.

***

18.

Scott stared up in shock as the machine before him transformed into a giant robot.

"Sorry but I don't feel like going on a rescue mission today" Smokescreen explained.

***

19.

"I'll be back!" the robot said.

"We'll be waiting," Sideswipe and Sunstreaker replied.

The robot looked rather frightened.

***

20.

The professor jumped into the driving seat of the Delorean declaring "onwards to the year 3000!"

Suffice to say, he was rather surprised when a voice came from the radio, "I'm sorry sir, but I believe you have the wrong car."

***

21.

Sam decided that Bumblebee had been watching too much TV when the mech plucked him out of his apartment window and then climbed to the top of the highest skyscraper in Mission City, all the while making roaring noises.

***

22.

Sam raced down the city street, dodging cars and explosions; a cheetah racing at his side.

***

23.

"...and First Aid will continually try to violate my no touching policy" Ratchet paused and looked around. "And the Decepticons will forever..."

"Sneak hug!"

**Have a go at guessing the cross-over universes and leave your answers in a review. Or even better, write your own. Answers and their correct guessers posted in the next day or so.**


	2. Answers

**Well, here are the answers and those who got them correct. Thank you so much to those who took part and everyone who reviewed! Number 18 was the only one no-one guessed; that was probably a bit hard but adding anything to it would have made it too easy. Hope you all enjoyed it, and that others will carry it on.**

(1) Merlin - 13IsTaLkThEaKaTsUkI13, Clifjumpersfangirl, Screamer's just a Screamer, LindAmy

(2) Twilight – fantasyaddict101, 13IsTaLkThEaKaTsUkI13, Bookworm310, Tenshi of Light21, Clifjumpersfangirl, Screamer's just a Screamer, DragonSaphira, LindAmy

(3) Doctor Who - 13IsTaLkThEaKaTsUkI13, Bookworm310, LindAmy

(4) Primeval – pyroraptor07, Bookworm310

(5) Star Wars - fantasyaddict101, Shadir, 13IsTaLkThEaKaTsUkI13, Bookworm310, Tenshi of Light21, Clifjumpersfangirl, Screamer's just a Screamer, DragonSaphira, LindAmy

(6) Torchwood - 13IsTaLkThEaKaTsUkI13, Bookworm310, LindAmy

(7) Day After Tomorrow - fantasyaddict101, 13IsTaLkThEaKaTsUkI13, Bookworm310, Tenshi of Light21, Screamer's just a Screamer, DragonSaphira, LindAmy

(8) Dragonriders of Pern - 13IsTaLkThEaKaTsUkI13, Bookworm310, Hitomi Valentine, DragonSaphira

(9) Pride & Prejudice - 13IsTaLkThEaKaTsUkI13

(10) Harry Potter - fantasyaddict101, 13IsTaLkThEaKaTsUkI13, Bookworm310, Tenshi of Light21, Clifjumpersfangirl, Screamer's just a Screamer, DragonSaphira, LindAmy

(11) Animorphs - 13IsTaLkThEaKaTsUkI13, DragonSaphira, LindAmy

(12) Eragon - fantasyaddict101, 13IsTaLkThEaKaTsUkI13, Bookworm310, Clifjumpersfangirl, Screamer's just a Screamer, DragonSaphira, LindAmy

(13) Sharpe - 13IsTaLkThEaKaTsUkI13

(14) Jurassic Park - fantasyaddict101, 13IsTaLkThEaKaTsUkI13, Bookworm310, Clifjumpersfangirl, Screamer's just a Screamer, DragonSaphira

(15) X-Men - fantasyaddict101, Shadir, 13IsTaLkThEaKaTsUkI13, Bookworm310, Tenshi of Light21, Clifjumpersfangirl, Screamer's just a Screamer, LindAmy

(16) Friends – Pawcool, Tenshi of Light21, Clifjumpersfangirl, Screamer's just a Screamer

(17) Lord of the Rings – Shadir, 13IsTaLkThEaKaTsUkI13, Bookworm310, Clifjumpersfangirl, Screamer's just a Screamer, DragonSaphira, LindAmy

(18) Thunderbirds

(19) Terminator - fantasyaddict101, 13IsTaLkThEaKaTsUkI13, Bookworm310, Tenshi of Light21, Clifjumpersfangirl, Screamer's just a Screamer, DragonSaphira

(20) Back to the Future - fantasyaddict101, Shadir, 13IsTaLkThEaKaTsUkI13, Bookworm310, Tenshi of Light21, Clifjumpersfangirl, Screamer's just a Screamer, DragonSaphira, LindAmy

(21) King Kong - fantasyaddict101, Shadir, 13IsTaLkThEaKaTsUkI13, Bookworm310, Tenshi of Light21, Clifjumpersfangirl, Screamer's just a Screamer, DragonSaphira, LindAmy

(22) His Dark Materials - 13IsTaLkThEaKaTsUkI13, Bookworm310

(23) Scrubs – Pawcool, Screamer's just a Screamer, LindAmy


End file.
